Obsessed
by ElusiveExile
Summary: When Melinda is killed, Fin becomes obsessed with finding her killer. A year later, he's closer than ever to finding him but soon some truths are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

"Mel, I'm home." Fin called out as he shut the door to their apartment. He placed his keys, badge and gun on the mahogany table in the small foyer. He tossed his jacket on to the couch in the living room before walking towards their bedroom. Melinda hadn't answered him, so he figured she was sleeping. It was rather late.

He opened the door expecting to find his goddess sleeping peacefully, but the sight before him was quite the opposite. Melinda's mangled body was sprawled out on the bed. A knife plunged deep within her chest cavity. The crimson liquid was pooling around her, soaking her brown hair and the white tank top she was wearing. She struggled to keep her heavy eyelids open, and her breathing was shallow.

"Oh god," Fin whispered, rushing to Melinda's side. He quickly dialed 911, telling the dispatcher the situation all the while looking at the woman that was now cradled in his arms. "It's going to be okay Melinda. You're going to be fine." He said, sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more than anything.

She managed to smile softly at him through the pain that ripped throughout her body. She feebly reached her hand up to rest lightly against his cheek. "I love you, Fin." She murmured.

"I love you too, Mel. You have to hang on, please." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Fin then heard the sirens of an ambulance. He lifted her limp body up, rushing out to the ambulance. The paramedics placed Melinda on the stretcher and into the ambulance.

Fin was now pacing back and forth in the small dimly lit waiting room. John, Olivia, Don, Elliot and Alex were all in the room too. They watched solemnly as Fin did this. He reached into his pocket, gently fingering the diamond engagement ring. He had bought it a month ago. He had been carrying it around, trying to find the right moment to propose. And now, he might never get the chance too.

Suddenly the doctor emerged from the double doors leading to the ICU. "Detective Tutuola?" He questioned.

Fin nodded walking over to the blond haired man. "Yes? How is she?"

The doctor looked at him with a somber expression. "I'm sorry, Detective, but she didn't make it. There was too much blood loss."

Fin's fists clenched in rage before he punched the hospital wall as a tear escaped his right eye, falling slowly down his cheek.

Dr. Talbot watched the violent outburst in silence before speaking again. "Miss Cabot, may I speak with you please?"

* * *

><p>A week later Alex Cabot walked down the busy streets of Paris. She stopped at a small coffee shop at the corner, walking towards a table in the back where another woman was seated already. Alex handed her a medium sized manila envelope. The woman pulled the contents of the envelope out. She looked down at the open passport in her hands. The picture and the name didn't match up. The name on it was Charlotte Elise Newbury, but that was her at least for now.<p>

**AN: Yeah don't know where I'm going with this story yet. I'm also not particularly happy with this chapter, but I figured I'd post it anyways. I guess leave me a review. **

**-Payton :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**I never knew what I would do  
>If anybody tried to speak your name<br>I would tear down their house and  
>I'd burn my way around the brightest memory of your face<strong>_

**'Cause I would do anything (anything, anything)**  
><strong>'Cause love is a selfish thing (Don't care what you think)<strong>  
><strong>And I'll feed off the wounds that bleed<strong>  
><strong>And tear you away from me<strong>

**I need somebody (somebody)**  
><strong>Somebody crazy enough to tell me<strong>  
><strong>I will love you 'till we (I will love you till we)<strong>  
><strong>'Till we are buried<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies (our bodies)<strong>  
><strong>Our bodies buried close together<strong>  
><strong>Cemetery weather<strong>  
><strong>In the cemetery weather<strong>

_**-Cemetery Weather by Isles & Glaciers**_

_Her smile. Her laugh. Her love._

_It surrounded him. _

_He was in bliss. He could see her again, touch her again. He could marvel at her beauty again. He could hold her again, kiss her again. _

_Suddenly she was being pulled away from him. He tried running after her, but he wasn't going anywhere. They reached their hands out to each other. _

"_Why didn't you save me Fin? I thought you loved me." She whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. The teardrop landed on the ground with a small splat. _

_Pain. Sorrow. Longing. _

_It surrounded him._

Fin awoke in a cold sweat. He had had that damn dream again. He ran his hand down his face, pushing the blankets off of him. The detective walked towards his bathroom, leaning against the bathroom counter.

It had been four months since Melinda had died. He moved out of their old apartment long ago, not able to bear the memories each room held. He continually carried a pain in his chest. It felt as if his heart were being clawed at constantly. That couldn't be possible though, because his heart had been buried along with Melinda.

Walking over to the shower, he turned on the water. Twenty minutes later he walked out of his apartment, heading to his car. He drove the short distance it took to get to the precinct. When he walked in, Munch was already seated at his desk.

Munch gave a sideways glance at his partner. He had been worried about Fin. He was always distant now. He spent so much time on Melinda's case. When he found new leads, he would peruse them until he could no longer get information. "Hey Fin, are you okay?"

Fin had had enough of them asking this. he was fed up with all of his co-workers. He stood up, slamming his fist down on the desk. "Do you really think I'm okay? That fucking bastard killed the woman I love, and I can't do anything about it!" He yelled angrily before walking towards the cribs.

Alex had walked into the precinct in time to see Fin's outburst. She suddenly felt a guilty feeling run throughout her. She wished she could tell Fin the truth.

* * *

><p>Charlotte Elise Newbury stood by the window of her new apartment. She sighed softly. When she thought of him, her heart always broke a little. And how could it not? He thought she was dead.<p>

It had been four months. He's probably already moved on. She hated to think of that, him with another woman, holding her and kissing her. She should be with him. Why did this have to happen to her?

**AN: So the song Cemetery Weather by Isles and Glaciers inspired me to write the next chapter of this story. If you don't know that song, you need to go listen to it now! You don't know what you're missing. Oh and sorry about the length of the chapter. Feel free to leave me a review. **

**-Payton :) **


End file.
